


To-Do

by RetroWhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroWhat/pseuds/RetroWhat
Summary: Castiel decides to be really cheesy, and Sam is the #1 Destiel shipper.





	To-Do

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a [tumblr post](https://mustachiest.tumblr.com/post/166738974889/person-a-finds-crumpled-paper-hey-whats).

Castiel sits down at the kitchen table, smiling as he carefully tears out a page from a small notepad. What the angel is about to do is such a cheesy thing, but he loves it. Cas picks up the nearby ink pen and writes as a header: “To-Do List” then moves down to the first line, writing: “ *Dean.” Approaching footsteps make Cas panic, stand up, and crumble the paper. His anxiety increases as none other than Dean appears at the doorway. 

“Hey Cas, what do you got there?” 

“Uh,” Cas isn’t sure if he wants to lie or, “Just tried to make a to-do list.” Ok, no lying. 

“Really?” Dean laughs for a second. “Look at you being productive. Can I read what things you have planned to do?” 

_ Definitely should have lied,  _ Cas thinks to himself. “Uhm, I mean-” 

Dean, being himself, takes the crumbled paper from Cas’ hands anyway, despite the lack of an answer. A few seconds go by until he glances at Cas. “This just has my name on it…” 

Cas’ face turns completely red as he watches Dean set the ‘list’ down. He gives out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I was trying to be funny, or cute, but I, uh, I-” Suddenly Cas stops talking as Dean kisses him.

Dean pulls away, his hand cupping Cas’ face. “You don’t have to try to be cute. You already are.”   

A cough from the doorway makes the two jump. Cas and Dean look to see Sam walking into the kitchen. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Sam says, fighting back a laugh. 

Sam turns his attention to the paper on the table. Curiosity getting the best of him, he picks it up. 

“Oh.” Is all the younger Winchester says. 

Dean takes the paper from Sam and hands it back to Cas. “Ya see, Sammy, Cas needs this so he doesn’t forget what he’s supposed to do later.” 

Sam nods. “I see, anyway,” He changes the subject. “I found a case while reading the news. It seems simple. Should only take a few hours, be back to the bunker in no time… sure you two would like that.” Sam can’t help but joke, ignoring the death glare from his brother. 


End file.
